


【斯莉】替身

by hokutoxhokuto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Summary: 卢修斯送了西弗勒斯一个可以变成莉莉的魔法生物
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 1
Collections: 斯莉短篇





	【斯莉】替身

卢修斯马尔福是个绝对的老色p，他居然邮寄了一个林中妖精给斯内普，作为他三十岁的生日礼物。

“三十岁的处男会变成麻瓜。”他的卡片这么说。

“不可能，”斯内普看着自己微微冒着紫色泡泡的坩埚说，他的魔力可是很稳定的。

林中妖精是一种魔法生物，他们诞生于森林中，一出生就是人类青春期的样子，头脑懵懵懂懂可以随意塑造，外形又可以随意变形，很快就被巫师们当做完美的床伴来驯养。

所以早年间巫师们很多都不结婚，家务有家养小精灵，伴侣有林中妖精，为什么要结婚呢？不过巫师跟妖精们不会产生下一代，这也是为什么古代巫师远比麻瓜厉害，人口却没发展起来的原因。

不过被巫师大量霸占驯养之后，林中妖精数量日渐稀少，现在已经很少见了。

不知道卢修斯从哪个黑市买的。

(半夜斯内普接到了纳西莎的双面镜，询问活腻了的卢克是不是真的把林中妖精送给了他，如果不是希望西弗勒斯明天带个火柴盒来给卢修斯马尔福收尸。)

西弗勒斯用魔杖嫌弃地打开那个盒子，里面的魔法生物天真地睁着大眼睛看着他，脖子上挂了一张莉莉的照片，鬼知道卢修斯从哪里弄来的。

“只要你的感情是真的，其他是真是假又有什么关系呢？”卢修斯大约真的怕斯内普单身下去成为一个变态吧。

“草，”斯内普骂了一句，给那个乳白色光溜溜的魔法生物一件袍子，心里想要不要把这个稀罕物转送给邓布利多，反正邓布利多喜欢烫手山芋。

妖精对这件大袍子似乎很感激，她接过来，对斯内普笑了笑，拿下来脖子上的照片。

“别！”

阻止已经来不及了，眼前的魔法生物已经变成了莉莉的样子，她甜甜一笑，跟学生时代的莉莉形似神更似。

“呀！”黑色的巫师袍敞开着衣襟披在她的肩膀上，她并不觉得羞涩，轻轻跳出盒子，靠在斯内普身边，“啊……”她用浓密的红发蹭蹭他的胳膊。

活生生的莉莉出现在他眼前，斯内普心里好像有什么东西裂开了，他倒吸了一口气，快要站不住了。摇摇晃晃地坐到凳子上，鼻子泛酸，莉莉乖巧地依偎在他身边，像他梦里那样。

留下她，留下她——他没办法松开这绮梦。

他教她说话，“莉莉”学的很快。

他告诉她他要给自己心爱的女孩报仇，他深深地爱着莉莉伊万斯，“莉莉”似懂非懂。

但她是软的，是甜的，是黑白善恶之外的美丽花园。

妖精模仿人类轻而易举，她越来越像莉莉，连说话的声音也像，有点小脾气，但大部分时间可爱又善良。她缠在他身边看他做魔药，叽叽喳喳地，让斯内普以为自己回到了少年时代。

那些记忆大多数已经模糊不清，只剩轮廓清晰，大脑封闭术一定损害了他的大脑。

这个小妖精很擅长变化，有时候她会变得小小的，趴在斯内普领口里，“格兰芬多扣分！”她小小声尖叫。他会勾起一点点嘴角。

但平静的生活很短暂，救世主开学了，他愚蠢又莽撞，随时都会死在伏地魔手上。

一年又一年。

“离开，到蜘蛛尾巷去，或者你自由了，爱去哪里去哪里，霍格沃茨要打仗了，我不需要你了。”斯内普冷冷地说。

“不要，西弗，我不走，”她低声哀求他，“你是要到那个大魔头身边去吗？你为什么要去？邓布利多已经死啦，没有人再命令你了。你可以走的，跟我一起走的远远的，救世主会打败他的。”她拽住他的袍子不松手。

“邓布利多不能命令我，我不是他的工具。别以为你可以影响我的决定，记住，你只是个替身，你永远都不是莉莉，你不是。”斯内普残忍地说，甩开了“莉莉”的手。

“我有事情要告诉你……”

“够了，我不在乎你的任何事！”

“莉莉”坐在地上悲痛欲绝地看着他，都说林中妖精没有感情，可是她现在心里好疼，西弗不爱她，她一直都知道，但是，被抛弃的感觉居然是这么难受。她可以陪着他一起死，但他不想要。

斯内普头也不回地离开了，他知道自己这一去凶多吉少，但他的工作没有完成，救世主还有很多事情需要知道。

希望他的猜测是对的。

“杀。”伏地魔用蛇佬腔说话了。

斯内普脸上仅有的一点血色也消失了，蛇的尖牙扎进了他的脖子，他捂着脖子上的伤口，膝头一软倒在地上，脸色变得煞白，黑色的眼睛睁得老大。

来不及了吗？

还好还好，那个愚蠢的孩子出现了，斯内普把情报给了救世主，感觉世界渐渐消失了。

只要救世主赢了，那么他的死就值得。

莉莉，我给你报仇了，他想起她美妙绝伦的绿眼睛，在一瞬间，斯内普想起还有一个人，也有这样的眼睛。

所有人都离开了，斯内普眼神涣散，等待着死神的到来，可是，死神一直没来，他看着自己的手指，他的皮肤呈现一种奇妙的乳白色，这是什么情况？

他似乎记起了一些事情，一些早就被遗忘的事情。

“你叫做西弗勒斯，西弗勒斯斯内普。”莉莉捧住他的脸，“是我最好的朋友，我们从小一起长大，你知不知道我爱你，你不知道，你知道就不会发生这种事了。”

她哭了，她低头吻他，诉说着她的相思。

原来，斯内普苦笑了起来，他也不过是一个替身，一个林中妖精。

真正的西弗勒斯斯内普早就在四年级被莱姆斯卢平咬死了，莉莉悲痛欲绝，她此时此刻才知道西弗勒斯对她有多重要。

“他没死，只是送去了圣芒戈，几天后就回来了，”小天狼星撒谎，“你不要把这件事传出去。”他会给她一个替身。

麻瓜出身的莉莉并不知道林中妖精这种魔法生物，她把假的斯内普当成了失忆的斯内普，她把一腔爱意都给了这个冒牌货，渐渐地这个林中妖精，真的把自己当成了斯内普。

他爱上了莉莉。

“我要跟詹姆波特去执行一个任务，”莉莉在他胸膛上抬起头来，“大约后天回来，你说我为什么还没有宝宝呢？我好想要我们的宝宝。”

斯内普忘记了自己那时候是怎么安慰莉莉的，真可笑，林中妖精跟人类是永远没办法生出来孩子的。

不过没有以后了，莉莉跟詹姆死在了那次任务中，就在伏地魔被救世主纳威隆巴顿消灭的一天前。

“哈哈哈哈哈，”“斯内普”捂住脸，大笑起来，原来自己一直过的都是别人的人生，爱着别人的爱人。

他摇摇晃晃地站了起来，离开了尖叫棚屋，外面正在打仗，没人注意到他，他似乎已经不会变成别的样貌了，装作这个人这么久，他已经定型了。

要去哪里呢？

或许他应该去把“莉莉”找回来，或许她会原谅他。

可蜘蛛尾巷空无一人。

“妈妈，我的爸爸呢？”黑发绿眼的小男孩摇摇美丽少妇的手问。

“你爸爸牺牲啦，他是个非常勇敢的人，为了反抗伏地魔献出了一切。”少妇微笑着看着儿子，“他或许并不爱——但他一定会爱你的，甜心。”

“你想他吗？”

“我没有一刻不在想他。”


End file.
